Live to Serve
by Solarking
Summary: Raised by Acnologia and bound by Zeref, Arianna Setsuki gave her entire being to Zeref. Ruled by her love for him she sets out to carry out his wishes in the hopes of being forever by his side. The current era is ending and Arianna now stands as one of the ones who will end it all, Love makes you do crazy things after all. Rated M for sexual content and dark themes. Zeref X OC.
1. The One I Serve

Hey guys and welcome to chapter one of Live to Serve. This was originally a different story but I had a better idea and decided to do this instead of the original. Also this is my first story focusing on a female OC. If you haven't read my profile yet this story has nothing to do with Power of Life. All details on the main OC are in my profile as usual. Also this will be an AU Grand Magic Games with original content mixed in. Thanks to blazeinferno for his OC I appreciate it. I do not own Fairy Tail. I own Arianna and the plot. Reader OC's belong to their creators.

* * *

CH 1: The One I Serve

In a large cave on top of Zonia Mountain, the Black Dragon Acnologia resided in near solitude, save for the human. Acnologia despised the bugs known as humans and wished to have nothing to do with them, except for one, his disciple Arianna Setsuki. Acnologia had found her wandering in a nearby forest and the little girl piqued his interest prompting him to take her as his student. Much like he had suspected, she was weak, emotional and most importantly impressionable. She was so easily manipulated and corrupted, which came in handy for his plans. Arianna would be the wizard to carry out his will for destruction and chaos.

"Arianna, your training is nearly over." A young 12 year old girl with light purple hair approached the menacing dragon.

"I know, does that mean I can finally explore the land?"

"Yes, however I have one last thing to discuss with you."  
"What is it Master Acnologia?"

"You are nearly at the age where your primal desires will weigh you down, for that you must find a mate that will be able to properly satisfy you."

"Don't worry I understand, and thanks for everything," Arianna said smiling at the large dragon.

"Arianna Setsuki out time together is over, leave my sight at once and show the world no mercy!" Acnologia roared as Arianna looked at it one last time before leaving for good.

* * *

Six Years Later:

An 18 year old Arianna walked through a desolate forest with a destination in mind. She merely drifted from town to town taking on odd jobs to earn travelling money for food and clothes. However she had been drawn to this particular forest, a forest filled with rotting trees, wilted flowers and no sign of life. The people from the nearby town referred to it as the "Forest of Nothing" due to its sorry state. To her it felt welcoming, it felt like the one Acnologia used to tell her about, Zeref. She was naturally drawn to powerful wizards and Zeref was at the top.

"It's you." Arianna was startled by the sudden voice as she turned around to see a young man with short black hair and red eyes dressed in black and tan robe.

"How do you know me?"

"You are the one that was raised by Acnologia are you not?"

"Yeah I was, wait a second, Zeref?" Arianna asked surprised that she had actually found him.

"Yes I am, I have been looking for you Arianna Setsuki."

"You have, how come?"

"Did you ever wonder why Acnologia took you in, a creature that despises all humans took you in, strange right?"

"I had always thought that, but why do you bring it up?"

"Acnologia was not the one who found you, I did."

"Wait you found me?" Arianna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I sensed your potential and took you in, however you soon disappeared, which is when Acnologia took you."

"But what do you mean by my potential?"

"I sensed that you were the same as me, isolated and scorned by humanity, a lost soul seeking to escape punishment."

"I was abandoned and driven out of my home town like I was the bane of their existence."

"You lacked a true purpose so society detested you, however you can still serve a true purpose with the strength you have obtained thus far."

"What purpose?" Arianna felt a chill go down her spine as Zeref stood a few inches away from her.

"Live for me and only me, dedicate every fiber of your being to serving me." The chill she had felt earlier had been replaced with a different feeling, warmth and acceptance.

"Uh, what?" Arianna asked unsure of what to say.

"This era is coming to an end and I will rebuild the world in my vision, you are the one person I would accept to be at my side."

"You want me to help you?"

"Your body and soul would belong to me alone, I can give you a purpose in this dying world and the power to serve me."

"A purpose huh, alright Zeref I accept, I feel that this is what Acnologia's training was preparing me for."

"If you truly desire to dedicate your everything to me, then I will make you mine."

"Go ahead and make me yours Zeref." Arianna felt at peace and loved as she felt Zeref roughly grabbed her large bust and began to dominate her body. No one was around to hear her loud moans as Zeref made her his in the midst of the dead forest.

* * *

Two Years Later, Arianna's POV:

I was rudely awoken by the chirping of birds outside the bedroom window, something I resented. I had been dreaming about that first time in the forest, the night Zeref had taken my purity and made me his. I remembered him dominating my voluptuous body for as long as he had pleased, giving into his every whim and raw desire. From that day I became bonded to him and no one else, I now exist for him and relish in that fact. Afterwards I spent two years training under him and tending to his every desire until we had to part ways. I didn't want to leave his side ever, but he had said that there were things only I could do and asked me to join a guild that had recently been formed, Chaos Heart. The guild master is one of his demons and had been established for me to carry out his wishes on my own. He had promised that we would be together again soon so I would patiently wait till that day.

I had changed so much since my training with Acnologia that it almost scared me. I had grown to be about 5'5 and pretty toned, but not too much thankfully. As Zeref had told me I had grown to become a beautiful woman, with a nice slim figure and a generous pair of G-cups that Zeref had seemed to especially enjoy, like most men I have encountered.

"Arianna, you in there?"

"Just give me a minute!" I yelled at whoever was at the door. I quickly jumped out of bed and discarded my pajamas before slipping on a pair of pink panties and yellow bra followed by my leather shorts and green tank-top. I walked to the living room door and opened it to see my teammate Nova standing at the door.

"It's about damn time you opened the door Arianna," Nova mumbled as he walked in.

"I had to get dressed, unless you wanted a repeat of last time." Nova had once barged into my room while I was changing which I naturally pummeled him for.

"Not everyone wants to see your giant knockers Arianna," Nova mumbled as he plopped down on the sofa.

"If you don't like the way I dress then put a sock in it, if I want to show of my huge bust then I will."

"Whatever, look I'm here for the answer to a particular question and I want the truth."

"Sure what is it?"

"Why did you join the guild, you never told us why."

"I joined because someone asked me to carry out their wishes."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"Maybe someday, but for now I'm not saying anything else."

"Fine be like that, I don't know why I bothered," Nova grumbled as he walked back towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out sunshine!" I shouted out mockingly.

"Bite me girlie," Nova spat back as he slammed the door shut behind him. Despite his bad attitude we managed to get along somehow, though we did argue a lot. We had disliked each other when we first met but after getting along more we formed a team along with three others becoming the strongest group in our guild. I looked at my calendar to see that I had today free so I decided it was time to take a break from everything and relax.

* * *

Later that day, No POV:

Arianna stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pink two piece as she stared at the ocean. She had decided to take the day off to relax at the beach and recharge before the start of the Games. As she tried to find a spot she did her best to ignore the various boys that stopped to gawk at her as she walked by. She had absolutely no interest in any man except for Zeref. Finally finding a good spot in a secluded area she set up her chair and umbrella and laid down intent on not being disturbed.

After about an hour of relaxing Arianna decided to get up and look around the beach, which was not as crowded as it had been. She eventually came across a cabin and saw some people standing outside of it. She quickly ducked into a bush to avoid being spotted and concealed her dark magic to prevent any problems from popping up. She peered from inside of the bush transfixed on a man with spiky blue hair.

"We have no idea when Zeref will show up next." Arianna shook when she heard the man mention Zeref's name realizing that this guy probably didn't like Zeref.

"Jellal do you think he'll show himself at the Games?" The name Jellal sounded familiar but she wasn't sure of where she had heard it before.

"I would hope not but it's likely given how many strong wizards will be gathered there." Arianna perked up at this, thinking of meeting Zeref once again.

"It's not safe around here, let's go elsewhere," the man said as he and his companion left. Once they were gone Arianna stepped out of the bush only to hear a voice.

"What are you doing?" Arianna turned to see a guy with spiky rose colored hair and a white scale scarf around his neck.

"Uh looking for something I lost, I haven't found it though," Arianna said hoping the newcomer would buy it.

"Really, have you found it then?"

"Actually no, I must've left it at home."

"You smell familiar," the boy said as he started sniffing Arianna.

"Jeez that has to be the worst pick-up line ever, and stop smelling me it's creepy!" Arianna yelled as she took a step back.

"You smell like a Dragon Slayer." This comment surprised her, but as she focused on him she could see what he meant. She then began to pick up his scent, he was a Dragon Slayer too.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Who were you raised by?"

"Look I don't like to talk about my dragon so drop it." She felt it would be best not to say she was raised by Acnologia that usually doesn't give people a good feeling.

"Well if you say so, I'm Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer, who are you?"

"Arianna Setsuki and no I'm not mentioning my magic."

"That's fine, though do you know what happened to the dragons that disappeared 14 years ago?"

"No I don't sorry."

"Ah well, hey what…" Natsu was cut off by a loud voice.

"Natsu we're leaving so get back here now!"

"Whoops looks like Erza is getting impatient, I'll see ya around Arianna!" Natsu called out as he sprinted back in the direction he had come from.

"Natsu Dragneel, Zeref mentioned you but what are you to him?" Arianna wondered out loud as she began the journey back home.

* * *

Okay guys that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, favorite and follow please. I'll see you all next time, Solarking out.


	2. Destroyer of the Gate

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 sorry for the delay but school and stuff gets in the way. The chapters will be shorter due to time constraints but I'll update as much as I can. Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy for the review. Thanks to Christa. Yuki, Summerbum95, abc123pie and resurrectionstories for favoriting/following. I do not own Fairy Tail, I won Arianna though.

* * *

CH 2: Destroyer of the Gate

Arianna's POV:

A lot had happened since Chaos Heart first decided to participate in the games, mostly that we ended up dropping out. We had wanted to enter but I had been given different orders by the master. I had spent the time that would've been used for prep to complete some jobs that included investigating Crime Sorcerie and Raventail. My teammates understood this but I had one job that even they couldn't know about, a job that had started a few hours ago.

Earlier:

I walked through the forest outside of Crocus trying to find the person our master had said was looking for me. As I walked through I felt the same comfort I felt when I was with him, Zeref was here. I slowly made my way deeper into the forest to see the scenery get more desolate and dreary. I felt my heart to begin to flutter as I anticipated meeting with my beloved Zeref.

"There you are Arianna." I turned to see Zeref sitting at the foot of a large tree smiling. The most evil wizard in history was there smiling warmly at me, the sole exception to his hatred. I felt tears of happiness fall from my eyes as I approached Zeref .It felt like ages as I walked towards him, my heart racing in response.

"I've missed you Zeref," I said as I got close to Zeref who slowly stood up. I stared lovingly into his black eyes as he stared into my dull blue eyes.

"I'm glad to have you back at my side my beautiful Dark Queen." I felt Zeref's wrap his arms around my slim waist as he pulled me into him and roughly planted his lips onto mine. They were just as soft and warm as I had remembered them being. I immediately gave into his touch, I went from being my powerful self to submitting my body to his will. I felt his strong hands trail down the rest of my body as he roughly squeezed my ass and his tongue began to dominate mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he supported me with his hands on my ass. Our tongues danced passionately together, his leading mine as I clung to him tightly. Who knew that someone as evil as him could be so passionate? I was ready to give him the rest of my body when he suddenly put me back on my own two feet breaking the kiss.

"What was that for Zeref?"

"Sorry but I have a very important job I need you to do for me."

"What is it Zeref?"

"It involves investigating something within Crocus, it seems that they are up to something within the palace."

"Really do you know what that is?" I asked.

"No, but it is definitely something big, I want you to go look into it for me."

"And what do I do when I find out what there are up to?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary."

"So I should just handle it myself?"

"If you can then yes, I'd rather stay out of attention if possible, I'm sure you can handle whatever it is."

"Don't worry I can handle it Zeref."

"Good and when you are done make sure to report back to me."

"Zeref, are we going to have to go our separate ways again after this because I want to stay with you!" I pleaded trying to put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"If that's what you wish then okay," Zeref said giving a small smile. This was a side of Zeref only I got to see and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Zeref, can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Why did you choose me to be at your side?" I felt slightly nervous asking this but it was a question I really wanted the answer to no matter what.

"This era is ending and a new one will begin, there are only two beings that can stop me and if I am ti build a new world I need someone at my side."

"But still why me and not someone else?"

"You are the one I have chosen, beautiful, smart and strong, you are truly worthy of being mine, that's why."

"Zeref, when you said only two people can stop you who did you mean?"

"The time will come when those two will fight and whoever emerges victorious will be the one to challenge me, it will either be E.N.D my greatest creation or the son of Igneel Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel, now that I think about it you had mentioned him before and I have met him once before."

"Yes, but I feel that you two will most likely clash as well considering what Acnologia did to Fairy Tail."

"I know, I would love to see how strong he is actually, but first I'll go to the palace like you asked."

"Good, I will be waiting here for your return Arianna," Zeref said before giving me one last kiss and I began my mission.

* * *

Mercurius Dungeon, No POV:

Lucy and Yukino sat in their cell reflecting on everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"Lucy do you think Natsu and the others are coming for us?"

"Of course Yukino, I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they can." Lucy looked towards the gate as footsteps could be heard.

"Someone's coming," Yukino said as she heard the footsteps get louder. The air became tense as they waited for whoever was approaching until they saw a girl approaching the cell. She had wavy lilac hair that came down to her shoulders and dull blue eyes. She was wearing a dark cloak that was open at the front revealing her leather shorts and green tank-top that bared her tones stomach and huge bust.

"Uh, who are you?" Lucy asked the mystery girl.

"Oh no one important, I didn't mean to come here I just got lost."

"Would you be able to get us out of here?" Yukino asked.

"Maybe but only if you can tell me about that giant gate I saw earlier."

"That's the Eclipse Gate."

"Eclipse Gate huh, I came here to investigate what's going on so could you tell me about it?"

"Sure, uh what's your name?"

"Arianna."

"I'm Yukino and this is Lucy."

"Cool, so if you could tell me more about this gate I'd appreciate it."

"Well there's no harm I guess, the gate is designed to make time travel possible, to be exact to go 400 years into the past."

"For what purpose though?"

"The plan is to kill Zeref before he became immortal." Arianna froze when she heard Lucy say that. Someone actually had a plan to kill her beloved Zeref.

"Kill Zeref?" Arianna asked still feeling upset.

"Yes, if we can kill Zeref before he became immortal this world will be better off," Yukino said making Arianna's blood boil.

"Why would you do that, it would radically change history wouldn't it?"

"It would change the world for the better, I'm sure of it."

"So you two plan to use the gate?"

"Yes, which is why we need you to let us out."

"So I let you girls out and then you want me to help you in your plan to kill Zeref?" Arianna asked Yukino.

"If you would help us then we would appreciate it."

"Okay then you two can rot in here for all I care," Arianna spat out as her voice became darker.

"Huh what?" Lucy asked slightly confused by the sudden change in tone.

"See if I let you out then I'd expect you to help me destroy the gate."

"Destroying the gate would mean we couldn't use it to kill Zeref," Yukino said as she glared at Arianna.

"Exactly, I don't care why you want to kill Zeref, I won't let any of you try to kill him."

"But surely you know what Zeref is like, why would you protect him?" Lucy asked.

"Because I belong to Zeref."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've given everything to Zeref, my body, my soul, everything I am, I exist to serve and love him."

"You love Zeref?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yes more than anything and he loves me too, my father is the dragon Acnologia and I have inherited his will."

"Your father is Acnologia?" Lucy asked with a fearful look as she recalled Acnologia's attack on Tenroujima.

"Yes he is, Lucy do me a favor will you?"

"What is it?"

"When you see Natsu Dragneel don't tell him my name, what I look like or that I'm a girl, just tell him that the child of Acnologia is coming for him," Arianna said before starting to walk back towards the exit.

"Lucy this isn't good."

"I know but there isn't much we can do about her now," Lucy said as the two went back to waiting for help trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
